fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Onion Ring
'The Onion Ring '(pl. Cebulowy Pierścień) to grupa antropomorficznych cebul, które są złymi we grach platformowych Papa Louie. Oni i ich lider Sarge pochodzę z krainy Munchmore. Informacje z Flipdeck Miejsce urodzenia: Cebulowa Forteca Zawód: Gang Uwielbia: Śledzić Sarge Nie cierpi: Klienci Infamous Onion Ring to gang groźnych cebulek, które przyjmują bezpośrednie polecenia od swojego przywódcy, Sarge. Mają zróżnicowany zakres umiejętności w swoich szeregach. Niezależnie od tego, czy chodzi o pełzanie po ścianie, wspinanie się po drabinie, bieganie, skakanie czy podkradanie się, te cebule mają to, czego potrzeba, by odeprzeć nawet najgorętszych szefów kuchni. Oficiajlne papalouie.com Nazwa: The Infamous Onion Ring Pierwsze pojawienie sie: Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Specjalność: chodzenie, wspinaczka, kłucie, skakanie Te osyfiony sługusów można znaleźć wszędzie - i szybko dostosowują się do otoczenia. Dżungla z plemion cebuli wymachuje włóczniami, gdy zbliża się Papa, a cebule górników wspinają się po ścianach Kopalni Kiełbasy. Uważaj, są wszędzie! Rodzaje cebuli Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Onion (Cebula) Regularne cebule, które chodzą tam i z powrotem. W Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! , zejdą z klifów, w Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! zastępuje je Pina Cooladas . Jumping Onion (Skacząca Cebula) Chodząca cebula która skacze, ale niezbyt wysoko Brown Onion (Brązowa Cebula) Cebula, która wspina się po drabinach. Istnieją również plemienne brązowe cebule. W drugim odcinku Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! w tematyce dżungli. Istnieją trzy warianty: Skacząca Cebula, stacjonarna straż, która wskazuje swoje włócznie na Papę Louie, gdy się zbliża, i wojownicy, którzy szarżują na Papę, gdy go widzą, w Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! zastępuje je Poco Cooladas . Mining Onion (Cebula Górnik) Cebula w kopalni kiełbas na czwartym etapie Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! . który wspina się po ścianach i sufitach i spada na Papę, gdy znajduje się bezpośrednio pod nimi. Ambush Onion (Cebula ukryta w krzakach) Cebule, które ukrywają się i wyskakują na papę, gdy jest blisko. W Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! , są to normalne cebule. Nie będą schodzić z klifów, w przeciwieństwie do ich purpurowych odpowiedników. Tribal Onion (Plemienna Cebula) Noszące maskę cebule widoczne tylko w dżungli makaronu. Istnieją trzy rodzaje tego wroga; pierwszy typ działa tak samo jak Skacząca Cebula, ale skacze wyżej i częściej. Drugi typ stoi w jednym miejscu i rzuca włócznią w Papa Louie, gdy się zbliża. Trzeci typ ściga Papa Louie, próbując wbić go włócznią. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Army Onion (Cebula wojskowa) Chociaż te cebule z hełmami wojskowymi pojawiły się w różnych Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! media, nie pojawiły się w grze, ale pojawiły się w sequelu. Jeśli wskoczą, będą biec szybciej i staną się płaskie. Aby zobaczyś więcej informacji o Army Onion, odwiedź tę stronę. Kaiser Onion (Cebula z hełmem z kolcem) Cebula w Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! z kolczastymi hełmami Pickelhaube, które ranią klientów, którzy próbują ich zgnieść. Aby zobaczyć więcej informacji na temat Kaiser Onion, odwiedź tę stronę. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Winter Onion (Zimowa Cebula) Jedyny wrogi cebulowy (z wyjątkiem Gummy Onion ) w Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Zsuwają się po wzgórzach na nartach i zaczynają chodzić, gdy przestają się ślizgać. Aby zobaczyć więcej informacji na temat Winter Cebula, odwiedź tę stronę. Galeria Papa's Pizzeria new icon.png Galeria świąteczna Onion normal 14.gif|Normal Onion Onion.gif|Army Onion Onion Halloween small.png|Halloween Onion Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion Onion christmas 14.gif|Christmas Onion Onion newyear 15.gif|New Year 2015 Onion Onion valentines 15.gif|Valentine's Day Onion Onion stpaddys 15.gif|St. Paddy's Day Onion Onion autismawareness.gif|Autism Awareness Onion onion_easter_15.gif|Easter onion Onion cincodemayo.gif|Cinco de Mayo onion SummerLuauOnion2015.gif|Summer Luau onion Starlight_Jubilee.gif|4th of July 2015 onion Capture84.jpg|Customerpalooza Onion 2015 Onion cupcake.gif|Cupcake Onion onion_christmas_15b.gif Onion newyear 16.gif|New Year Onion 2016 onion_leapday_2016.gif onion_pancake.gif|Papa's Pancakeria HD onion_holi.gif Onion cherryblossom.gif|Cherry Blossom Festival Onion Onion_mardigras.gif|Mardi Gras Onion Onion_countdown8.gif|Eight Days to Onionfest! onion_onionfest04.gif|Onionfest Onion es:El Aro de Cebolla en:The Onion Ring Kategoria:Potwory z Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Postacie z Munchmore